


Riida, nanika wo suru!

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Desert Island, Dreams and Nightmares, Early Work, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Beh, intanto che cerchiamo una soluzione a questo problema, potremmo cercare qualcosa da mangiare” propose. Ninomiya si voltò a guardarlo con un ghigno.“Certo, è un ottima idea. Potremmo cercare un McDonald” lo prese in giro, ironico. “Oppure potresti renderti utile Oh-chan, e andare a pescare.”





	Riida, nanika wo suru!

**_ \- Riida wa, Nanika o Suru! - _ **

Ohno aveva freddo.

Si strinse nella giubbotto, cercando in ogni modo di riscaldarsi, ma era tutto inutile: i vestiti che aveva indosso erano bagnati fradici e, per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva in alcun modo a lenire il freddo.

Si voltò a guardare gli altri quattro.

Aiba e Sho erano nelle sue stesse condizioni, avevano stretto le braccia contro il petto e si frizionavano le braccia nel vano tentativo di farsi un po’ di calore.

Jun e Nino invece avevano un’aria infastidita, e continuavano a guardarsi intorno, come se stessero cercando di trovare una soluzione nel paesaggio sterminato che si stendeva sotto i loro occhi.

Ohno fece la stessa cosa, ma non vedeva alcuna soluzione.

Davanti a lui c’era solo un’immensa distesa d’acqua, intorno solo una spiaggia che pareva essere infinita.

Dove diavolo erano finiti?

Ricordava che si trovavano sulla nave che li avrebbe dovuti portare alle Hawaii; poi si era ritrovato con buona parte delle gambe sommerse nell’acqua, e poi la nave era sparita da davanti ai loro occhi, lasciandoli in balia delle onde.

In quel momento Ohno doveva essere svenuto, perché l’unica cosa che riusciva a ricordare era di essersi risvegliato su quella spiaggia, sotto gli schiaffi nemmeno troppo leggeri di Nino che tentava di fargli riprendere i sensi.

“Basta, non ce la faccio più! Siamo fermi su questa spiaggia da secoli, e non è successo assolutamente _niente_!” si lamentò Nino, guardando male gli altri quattro come se il naufragio fosse colpa loro.

“E che cosa vorresti che facessimo? Non vedo soluzioni, Nino, siamo su un’isola _deserta_ , dubito che troveremo un ufficio informazioni” lo riprese Jun, con tono sarcastico.

“Chi te lo dice che siamo su un’isola deserta? Magari siamo solo su una spiaggia non frequentata; se ci addentrassimo nella foresta forse troveremmo...” aveva iniziato a dire Aiba, ma Sho l’aveva interrotto.

“Addentrarci nella foresta?! Non sappiamo che cosa ci potrebbe succedere, ci potrebbero essere animali pericolosi chissà che cosa, non se ne parla! E poi certo che siamo su un’isola deserta, non mi sembra che questo posto pulluli di gente!” disse, con tono di voce troppo alto, mortificando il più piccolo. Si affrettò a scusarsi. “Mi dispiace Aiba-chan, non volevo essere brusco, è solo che sono preoccupato. Ma ti giuro che qui non c’è nessuno” aggiunse, più controllato. Ohno s’intromise, per stemperare la tensione.

“Beh, intanto che cerchiamo una soluzione a questo problema, potremmo cercare qualcosa da mangiare” propose. Ninomiya si voltò a guardarlo con un ghigno.

“Certo, è un ottima idea. Potremmo cercare un McDonald” lo prese in giro, ironico. “Oppure potresti renderti utile Oh-chan, e andare a pescare.” propose.

Satoshi alzò le sopracciglia, con aria stupita.

“Ma... ma... non ho l’attrezzatura, e non saprei nemmeno da dove cominciare!” si lamentò, fattosi prendere dal panico. “Come dovrei fare, a mani nude?” aggiunse, ma Nino non ebbe il tempo di rispondere. Jun s’intromise, con aria esasperata.

“Ragazzi, guardate laggiù! Da dietro quella baia s’intravedono delle luci. Se arriviamo fino alla punta e l’aggiriamo ci dovrebbe essere una città. Credo che siamo arrivati davvero alle Hawaii, alla fine.” disse loro, con tono piatto.

Gli altri quattro si voltarono nella direzione indicata dal più piccolo, strizzando gli occhi e notando che effettivamente Matsumoto aveva ragione. Aiba corrugò le sopracciglia e si voltò verso Sho.

“Meno male che non ci doveva essere nessuno e che eravamo finiti su un’isola deserta!” gli disse, con un’intonazione acida nella voce che non gli si addiceva.

Sakurai arrossì, scrollando le spalle.

“Che ne potevo sapere io?! I presupposti non erano dei migliori, o mi sbaglio?” chiese retoricamente, voltandosi verso gli altri come per cercare conforto, ma fu ignorato.

“Meno male che abbiamo trovato una soluzione. Se avessimo aspettato che tu trovassi qualcosa da mangiare saremmo morti di fame. Meno male che ti vanti di essere un gran pescatore, Satoshi!” Nino si era rivolto ad Ohno, con espressione a metà fra l’irritato e l’irridente.

Il più grande sbarrò gli occhi per la sorpresa di tale commento.

“Non è colpa mia! Non ho lenza né esche, non vedo come avrei potuto fare a prendere qualcosa, anche volendolo!” si giustificò.

“La volete piantare di litigare?!” li rimproverò Jun. “Se ci incamminiamo adesso, saremo lì prima che sia notte fonda. A meno che voi non vogliate continuare a discutere per il puro gusto di farlo!” disse loro, senza nascondere la propria irritazione.

Ohno chinò lo sguardo in segno di scuse e s’incamminò in direzione della baia.

“Oh-chan!” sentì la voce di Nino. Si voltò, ma l’altro stava camminando senza mostrare segno di averlo appena chiamato. Riprese a camminare, quando si sentì nuovamente chiamare; per la seconda volta dovette constatare che non era stato Nino.

La voce si fece più frequente.

_“Oh-chan! Satoshi! Oh-chan! Ohno!”_

Ohno si alzò di soprassalto.

Di fronte a lui c’era Nino, seduto sul bordo del letto, che lo scuoteva.

“Oh-chan!” si sentì chiamare per l’ennesima volta.

“Ka-kazu” mormorò, con la voce impastata dal sonno. “Allora era solo un sogno?” chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia e guardandosi intorno, prendendo atto del fatto che si trovava nella sua stanza, a Tokyo, al sicuro.

“Che sogno?” domandò il più piccolo, per poi continuare a parlare senza lasciarlo rispondere. “Ti ho chiamato perché mi hai detto di svegliarti... hai appuntamento con Tsuyoshi per andare a pesca, ricordi?” gli disse, con le sopracciglia alzate in un’espressione confusa.

Ohno sbiancò.

“N-no. Credo che manderò un messaggio a Tsuyoshi e disdirò l’appuntamento. Non penso che per un po’ di tempo avrò particolarmente voglia di avvicinarmi all’oceano” disse a Nino, con un filo di voce.

Quello lo guardò sempre più confuso.

“Non che la cosa non mi faccia piacere Oh-chan, ma... sei veramente strano” gli fece notare, ma poi se ne andò, lasciandolo solo disteso a letto.

Ohno prese il cellulare, mandando una mail a Tsuyoshi per spiegargli che non avrebbero potuto vedersi, poi si mise di nuovo sotto le coperte.

No. Per _parecchio_ tempo non si sarebbe nemmeno avvicinato al mare.

Non si sa mai.


End file.
